The Last Days of My Life
by bee.li
Summary: At the last days of his life, Mitsuomi wants nothing more than to tell Maya just how he really feels about her.


Bee is back once again! It's already spring break so I might as well write another fanfic :) This time it's Tenjho Tenge! I really liked this anime…except for the fact that they really didn't have a good ending…anyways I can see that a lot of people like Shin/Maya, but I don't like that pairing for many reasons. Here's my pairing! I'm probably gonna get flamed.

Rated T for teens. –nod nod-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tenjho Tenge.

Hehe! I sort of improved the way I write my fanfics due to my thoughts during English class. Lolz! XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------

There he stood, right in front of a door with the name "Natsume" at the side. He breathed deep, he had to tell her how he felt one last time for he didn't have much time to live. He put his hand to his mouth and coughed, blood traveled through his teeth and onto his fingers. He stared at his hand covered with his blood for a couple of minutes. No expression came to his face. He shook the blood off his hand and took another deep breath, then he knocked on the door.

He stood there for what seemed like forever. A huge gust of wind then blew which made his bangs sway to one side. "Hold on! I'm coming!" screamed a voice to whom seemed like _hers_. The door then opened and there she stood. She was in her normal form luckily, if she was in that other form, it would be kind of awkward telling her his feelings. She was so beautiful to his eyes, he just stood there and stared, so did she. Another gust of wind blew, which brought them back to reality. "Oh, Mitsuomi." she finally said. "Come in."

He stepped inside the house and took off his shoes. The place was clean and it was so peaceful. He looked around and noticed that there was no sign of anyone else in the house but them. "Where's Aya?" he asked, his mouth felt dry, as if he hasn't talked in awhile. Maya walked to the other side of the room and sat on a cushion. "She isn't here, she's out stalking the kid." she said with a chuckle. "I see." he said, then started walking slowly towards Maya. He stopped right in front of her and looked down at her eyes. He started staring again, he couldn't help this habit. Maya looked up at him and paused. It was like she was lost in her own world. She then came back to her senses. "Sit." she said, and pointed to another cushion across from her. Mitsuomi obeyed and sat down, he then just started looking down at the floor. "What do you want to tell me Mitsuomi?" she finally asked, "I know that there's some purpose of you personally coming here."

Mitsuomi lifted his head and looked at Maya, he took another deep breath then started coughing again. He put his hand to his mouth and continued. "Mitsuomi!" Maya screamed and instantly rushed to his side. She rubbed his back as his kept coughing. He looked at his blood-covered hand and Maya eyes widened. "Do you need anything? I'll get you some water." As she was about to get up, Mitsuomi grabbed her wrist. "Please sit down Maya." he said as he wiped the blood on his clothes carelessly. She sat down beside him and they both became silent.

Mitsuomi then broke the silence, "I love you Maya. You know that but you never heard it from me." He then stood up and turned towards the door. "That's all I wanted to say to you." He then started walking to the door with his head down. "I think that I'll stop seeing you now, I can't stand it." He was halfway there towards the door when suddenly Maya came up behind him with her arms around his stomach. "Wait!" she yelled. Mitsuomi can feel some sort of wetness on his back, the tears from her eyes dripped down to his clothes. "Maya" he said, his voice was like a whisper. "I'm sorry but I don't have much time to live and in those days, I can't see you." He can feel Maya's head moving from side to side, she was disagreeing with him. "What do you mean you can't see me anymore Mitsuomi?" she asked, her voice was already being affected from her crying. He became quiet for a second then finally spoke. "I want the last days of my life to be happy."

Maya then pushed Mitsuomi with all her strength, causing him to stumble a bit. He turned around and faced her; many tears were rolling down her cheeks. "That's bullshit Mitsuomi! You'll never be happy if you act like that!" she screamed. Mitsuomi stood still, he was startled by what she was saying, but the same expression still ran across his face. "I will make you happy Mitsuomi." she then walked slowly towards him and put her arms around his neck. Then she placed her lips upon his.

Mitsuomi's eyes widened. He was surprised by this. Her lips however were so soft, they were so sweet, kissing her was like winning thousands of battles. She started to go deeper in their kiss and Mitsuomi didn't stop her. He can feel Maya's arms wrapping around his neck more tightly, anymore of her strength and he wouldn't be able to breathe. She then let her lips release his and then she looked deep into his eyes, they were still wide from her kiss. "I want you to spend the rest of your days with me." she whispered. Mitsuomi's eyes changed back to their original look and did the same thing, stare. "Mitsuo-" Maya was then suddenly broken off. Mitsuomi unexpectedly put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He closed his eyes. "Thank you Maya." he said.

"Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty short but I enjoyed writing it. Go easy on the reviews.

Until next time  
**-Bee-**


End file.
